pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
PokéStop
PokéStops are one of the most central and recognizable game elements. They can be seen and accessed only in the Map View, as they are the real-world landmarks in places such as historical markers, monuments, art installations, churches, etc. PokéStops have three in-game purposes: * They are a common source for most items and one of few sources for Pokémon Eggs. * Wild Pokemon naturally gather around them. These Pokemon can be seen on the tracker. Additionally, Lure Modules can be set on PokéStops, causing more wild Pokemon to appear nearby. * Team GO Rocket invades the PokéStops and challenge Trainers with their Shadow Pokémon. Photo Disc Photo Discs are round discs with the photograph of an object or a place for which specific PokéStop or Gym is placed. There are placed at the center of a PokéStop and they can also be found at Gyms by selecting the Photo Disc button. When a trainer swipes the disc, 50 XP is awarded and a number of completely random items will be given to the trainer and added to their Items Bag.Gather items at PokéStops and Gyms. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-07-19. Once a trainer has collected items from a PokéStop they cannot collect items from the same stop for 5 minutes. During this time the stop turns purple to indicate that it is inactive. Once the cool down period expires it will return to blue and items can be collected once again. To help trainers explore new places in the real world, PokéStops they haven't previously visited will appear surrounded by rings. Once they spin the Photo Disc, the rings will disappear indicating that they've explored the location. Visiting a new PokéStop also grants 250 XP instead of 50. Possible drops Following items can be obtained by spinning Photo Discs of both PokéStops and Gyms. *' ' ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 12. ** starting at trainer level 20. *' ' ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 1. *' ' ** starting at trainer level 8. ** starting at trainer level 14. ** starting at trainer level 18. *' ' ** starting at trainer level 5. ** starting at trainer level 10. ** starting at trainer level 15. ** starting at trainer level 25. *' ' ** starting at trainer level 5. ** starting at trainer level 30. *' ' (guaranteed on 7 Days Streak) ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 1. ** starting at trainer level 1. Encountering Team GO Rocket Team GO Rocket Grunts randomly take control of PokéStops. These PokéStops twitch and appear discolored. As a Trainer approaches an invaded PokéStop, it becomes black and the Team GO Rocket logo will appear over it. Trainers can battle with the Grunts' Shadow Pokémon. Gallery Pokestop Outrange.png|Unused PokéStop out of range Pokestop Inrange.png|Unused PokéStop in range unused_outofrange.jpg|Screenshot with unused PokéStop out of range unused_inrange.jpg|Screenshot with unused PokéStop in range used_outofrange.jpg|Screenshot with used PokéStop out of range used_inrange.jpg|Screenshot with used PokéStop in range IMG 0468.PNG|Photo Disc not responding Team GO Rocket Grunt at PokéStop.png| Invaded PokéStop Trivia * Trainers earn bonus items when visiting Gyms controlled by their team. If they have a Badge for the Gym they're visiting, they will earn additional bonus items as well. References es:PokéParada Category:Game elements